Misunderstandings
by Iloveanimex
Summary: They had been married for a week, before it started... Naru would leave, every once in a while, without telling Mai where he was going, or what he was doing... When Mai follows him, she is shocked by what she finds... This is a one-shot, written for Naruisawesome's birthday! Happy birthday!


This is a short one-shot for Naruisawesome's birthday! Happy birthday! I hope you like it! Please R&R!

* * *

Mai sat on the bed she shared with her husband, alone.

They had been married for a week, before it started...

Naru would leave, about once a week, for no longer then an hour. When he got back, his clothes were creased and mismatched.

Mai was worried at first, but it became a lot worse.

Nowadays, he would be gone ever other night, and more recently, every night. And it would be for longer. Sometimes, he wouldn't even get back until Mai was sound asleep.

Mai had tried to stay awake to greet her husband, and to try and get some idea of how long he was gone. She bit her lip, not able to hold back her tears. She wiped her eyes, hearing movement in the hall. She lay down, facing the wall closest to her.

"Mai! I'm home!" Naru called, entering their bedroom, and climbing into their bed. Mai had managed to stay awake this time, and she was more then a little upset. Naru had been gone about three hours.

As expected, Naru wrapped his arms around her. She was to tired to fight it, and she was soon asleep...

The next night, after Mai and Naru got back from SPR, Mai made dinner, and Naru had set up the table and washed up after. It was such a predictable and almost boring routine. Maybe that's what it was, maybe it was driving him away. In one last desperate attempt to put some fire in their lives, Mai stole Naru's favourite coat and pulled out her red lingerie, before running into the bathroom to change. Naru was too busy washing up to notice.

When Mai was finished, it was just lucky Naru was too.

Mai walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him. Naru turned, and pulled Mai into his arms. It was almost natural, how it felt to be in his arms. They kissed, and it didn't lack the passion nor intensity it had when they shared their first kiss. So whatever Naru was doing, it either didn't affect his feelings towards her, or he was just mimicking it. Either way, Mai didn't care. She pulled Naru into the bedroom, and pushed Naru on the bed, before stripping of the coat...

Once finished, Naru re-dressed, and put on the coat that Mai discarded.

"I have to go, but I will be back soon" And after he shared one last kiss with his wife, he left.

Mai felt like crying, as she hugged her shoulders. It hadn't worked, and that was all Mai had to offer.

But, instead of packing her bags and leaving, she redressed herself, and walked out the door. She planned to follow Naru, and see who it was that drew his attention away from her. She wanted to know who this girl was, and what it was Naru liked in her.

Mai followed behind Naru, keeping her distance. He turned a corner, and entered an ally, checking his surroundings every few seconds. Mai was unnoticed, as she stood at the edge of the ally, and looked in. She froze at he sight...

She felt her heart flutter, and tears threaten to fall. She wiped them, a smile on her lips. He wasn't out with some beautiful girl, who was most likely smarter and better then her in everyway.

Naru was slumped in the ally, sitting on the cold ground. Mai guessed that was why he sometimes came home, with his top and trousers creased and messy. And, Mai could see... she could see kittens... Naru was out here, in the middle of town, with kittens?

Mai hid round the corner, making sure he hadn't had any other destinations that night. By the looks of it, he didn't.

Mai smiled, seeing her husband act like a child. He picked up one of the kittens, a tabby, and placing it on his lap. Mai stepped out, momentarily forgetting she was meant to be hiding. Naru suddenly looked up, and in Mai's direction.

"Mai?!" Naru called, seeing his wife squeal and hid behind the building once again. "Mai, come here! I already saw you!" Naru called, sounding amused rather then upset, like Mai expected. Mai scratched the back of her head, walking over to her husband and taking a seat on the ground. Naru placed a tabby on her lap, and Mai's eyes sparkled. The childish glint was one of the things Naru had fallen in love with...


End file.
